Fascination FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Gauvain a développé une sorte de profonde fascination pour la chambre de Lancelot, ou tout du moins Lancelot est convaincu que c'est le cas. Il aimerait juste savoir de quoi il retourne. G/L one-shot fluff.


Traduction: Fascination

Auteur: a. cavall

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Note de l'auteur: Très légers spoilers de la fin de la saison 3.

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

* * *

**Fascination**

"Peux-tu imaginer grandir dans cet endroit ?"

C'était la première nuit de Lancelot au château de Camelot. Arthur lui avait promis une chambre pour aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait ou qu'elle lui était nécessaire, et bien que Lancelot avait l'intention de se chercher un endroit où vivre par lui-même, il était content d'accepter ce qui lui était offert entre-temps. La chambre était spacieuse et meublée, et après la journée qu'ils avaient eu à lutter contre Morgane, il était épuisé et heureux de poser sa tête dans le premier endroit qu'il trouverait.

Gauvain, en revanche, était trop excité pour le laisser en paix.

"Lancelot ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être endormi, tu ne m'auras pas." Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Lancelot s'était affalé dans un fauteuil. Il tendit la main et tapota le chevalier sur le front.

"Gauvain" répondit Lancelot groggy, battant l'air de sa main et clignant des yeux vers son agresseur, "je ne fais pas semblant. Je suis en train de m'endormir."

"Tu ne veux pas te renseigner sur ce que le château a à offrir ? Voir les curiosités et les merveilles de la demeure de notre Roi ?"

Gauvain était pratiquement en train de sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, et pendant un bref instant Lancelot eut la folle envie d'accepter. Il connaissait Gauvain depuis quelques jours seulement mais leur amitié avait été instantanée; quelque chose chez le chevalier l'attirait en dépit de toutes ses gardes. Mais il savait qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble plus tard. Actuellement, Lancelot pouvait sentir le poids de chacun de ses membres comme s'ils étaient faits de plomb. Le seul fait de garder les yeux ouverts pendant qu'il parlait lui demandait un effort considérable.

"Une autre fois. Demain. Je te le promets." Lancelot s'arracha à la chaise et, ignorant le regard suppliant de Gauvain, fit son chemin jusqu'à son lit dans un mouvement pesant. Il commença à retirer sa cotte de maille, espérant qu'il pourrait inciter Gauvain à se rendre à sa propre chambre.

"Nous pourrions être morts demain." Gauvain ne savait pas capter les signaux apparemment.

"Pourquoi serions-nous morts demain ? Envisages-tu de me priver de sommeil jusqu'à ce que je dépérisse ?" Lancelot s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda Gauvain en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Le jeune homme avait un air de chiot blessé, mais lorsqu'il vit Lancelot bailler involontairement et se passer une main sur les yeux, il céda.

"Très bien" murmura-t-il. Lancelot sourit.

"Merci Gauvain. Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu à chaque fois que tu le souhaites. Juste, une fois que j'aurai un peu dormi."

"Bah" répondit Gauvain avec un geste désinvolte de la main, alors qu'il se tournait et se retirait dans sa propre chambre, laissant Lancelot au confort de son lit.

()()()

Le jour suivant, Lancelot rendit à son tour une visite à Gauvain, pour constater qu'il logeait dans une chambre ressemblant fortement à la sienne. Elle était à peu près de la même taille, et avait les mêmes draperies rouges avec un tapis rouge et or assorti. Le lit était semblable – sinon identique – en taille et en confort, la table et les chaises étaient d'un modèle identique, et la vue sur la cour intérieure était similaire (bien que pas tout à fait analogue).

Lancelot fut donc plutôt stupéfait de voir qu'au fil des jours et des semaines, Gauvain sembla développer une sorte de fixation pour la chambre de Lancelot plutôt que la sienne.

Lors de leur deuxième journée au château, Gauvain fit un arrêt par la chambre pour procéder à une comparaison de leurs meubles respectifs, ce que Lancelot trouva tout à fait normal.

"Je fais le plein de réclamations" avait dit Gauvain avec un sourire en coin et une tape sur le nez, et Lancelot avait ri, bien que les différences qui demandaient réclamations lui échappaient.

Après cela, ce n'était jamais rien de nettement inhabituel, ou tout du moins rien que Gauvain ne puisse justifier de cette manière charmante qui lui était propre. Mais il semblait cependant évident à Lancelot que les visites du chevalier étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et avaient de moins en moins de raisons d'être en premier lieu.

Le lendemain c'était pour emprunter un livre, le surlendemain pour inspecter le bouclier de Lancelot et s'enquérir sur la personne qui l'avait nettoyé pour lui. Mais la visite suivante ce mercredi avait pour but d'inspecter la cheminée de Lancelot par mesure de sécurité, et après cela il fut question d'effectuer un rapide test sonore pour voir si la chambre de Lancelot avait une meilleure acoustique que la sienne (et malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, il ne réussit jamais à obtenir une raison de la part de Gauvain).

Il devint évident pour Lancelot, au moment où Gauvain voulut voir si les murs de Lancelot produisaient un meilleur rebond pour une balle que les siens, que pour une raison ou une autre Gauvain avait commencé à inventer des raisons pour passer du temps dans cette chambre.

Ce n'était pas inquiétant en soi – Lancelot attendait avec impatience les apparitions de Gauvain, peu importe la cause, se rendant très vite compte que c'était la compagnie du jeune homme qu'il préférait par-dessus tout pour remplir son temps libre, à la fois à l'intérieur et en dehors du château. Sans parler du fait qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement les raisons de plus en plus extravagantes que Gauvain inventait pour passer.

Non, c'était de la pure curiosité qui menaçait de le submerger. Gauvain était un assortiment de bizarreries pour Lancelot, mais la plupart du temps ce n'était que des croyances et des comportements auxquels il n'était pas habitué, et il trouvait le fait de les découvrir plutôt agréable.

Ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste une bizarrerie inexplicable. Lancelot devait savoir pourquoi.

()()()

L'après-midi où Gauvain vint effectuer une recherche plutôt superficielle d'un poulet qui s'était en quelque sorte échappé des cuisines – comprendre que le plus gros de la recherche s'était passé dans le confort de l'un des fauteuils de Lancelot, intercalée d'une longue discussion et d'une tasse de thé – Lancelot se retrouva plus tard au centre de sa chambre et mena une brève enquête sur l'endroit. Il marcha d'un coin à un autre, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il cherchait mais convaincu qu'il manquait quelque chose de crucial, une certaine qualité que possédait sa chambre et qu'il avait en quelque sorte négligé de voir.

Il inspecta les fenêtres et le tissu d'ameublement, la voûte du plafond et l'intérieur de la cheminée; il renversa ses étagères, donna un coup de pied dans la colonne de lit et réalisa toutes sortes d'inspections sur les différents biens qu'il avait acquis jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'effondre sur sa chaise, dans un mélange d'ennui et de confusion.

Puis une voix derrière lui l'appela "Lancelot ! Viens voir ça !" et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Gauvain.

"Viens voir quoi ?"

"Non, les mots ne peuvent lui rendre justice. Tu dois venir voir ça."

Lancelot pivota sur sa chaise pour voir la tête de Gauvain pointer dans l'embrasure de porte, et sourit à la vue du sourire impatient de son compagnon. Toutes les pensées troublantes sur sa quête d'inspection de son intérieur se dissipèrent, et il s'empressa de suivre son ami hors de la salle.

()()()

"Lancelot !"

Le chevalier se retourna et plissa des yeux dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir une silhouette s'accrocher au chambranle.

"Gauvain ? Il est tard."

"Oui. Oui il est tard." Le jeune homme se balançait d'avant en arrière dans la pièce. "Et j'ai eu une soirée vraiment merveilleuse, je te l'assure." Il atterrit avec un bruit sourd à l'extrémité du lit de Lancelot. Ce dernier se redressa, et se demanda vaguement où il avait laissé sa chemise.

"Je vois ça" déclara Lancelot avec un sourire perdu dans l'obscurité. Il tendit la main vers sa commode et fouilla dans une boite à allumettes, arrivant finalement à en craquer une. Il la porta à une bougie, et la flamme prit un éclat chaleureux qui se répandit dans la pièce. Lancelot remarqua que Gauvain avait l'air de s'être arraché une manche, mais à part ça il ne semblait pas pire que de coutume. Pas de bagarre ce soir alors. C'était toujours une bonne nouvelle.

"Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie," continua Lancelot alors qu'il secouait l'allumette pour moucher la flamme, "mais y a-t-il une raison particulière au fait que tu ressentes le besoin de me rendre visite à cette heure Gauvain ?"

"Eh bien, j'aime cette chambre."

La pensée effleura Lancelot que peut être, dans son état d'ébriété, Gauvain pourrait finalement lui dire la raison de sa fascination. Il leva un sourcil calculateur. "Cette chambre ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était nettement différente de la tienne."

"Pas la chambre. Le contenu de la chambre."

"Le contenu ?"

"Oui." Il se pencha en avant et posa une main ferme sur le bras de Lancelot. "Le contenu, Lancelot." Il fixa le chevalier une seconde ou deux, comme s'il essayait de lui transmette quelque chose de très, très important, puis relâcha son emprise. "En outre, en cet instant cette chambre est plus proche de moi que la mienne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?"

"Tout à fait." Lancelot soupira intérieurement. Ce que le discernement apporté par le vin oubliait de prendre en compte, c'était que pour chaque goutte de sagesse il y avait également cinq verres d'absurdités. "Gauvain, tu peux me passer ma chemise ? Elle est posée sur la chaise."

Gauvain secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Je ne pense pas. Je préfèrerai… Je vais dormir ici si ça te va."

Avant que Lancelot ne puisse répondre, Gauvain se pencha par-dessus lui et souffla la bougie, avant de s'effondrer en un tas à côté de Lancelot.

"Gauvain ?" Lancelot donna un coup au jeune homme. Aucune réaction ne fut enregistrée. "Vraiment" murmura-t-il tout en se rallongeant sur l'oreiller. Perdu dans ses pensées dans le calme et l'obscurité, il fut alarmé de constater qu'il était tout à coup devenu douloureusement conscient de l'homme étendu dans son lit. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et à chaque fois que Gauvain remuait dans son sommeil et le frôlait, Lancelot avait l'impression que sa peau était en effervescence.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas faire face à ça maintenant. Alors il ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration, sentant son rythme cardiaque revenir progressivement à la normale. La fatigue se glissa dans son esprit et estompa le vrombissement de ses pensées. L'anxiété s'atténua et fut remplacée par le simple sentiment de confort dû à la présence à ses côtés, alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

"Lancelot ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Pourquoi suis-je dans ton lit ?"

"Tu voulais dormir ici. La nuit dernière."

"Ah bon ?"

"Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pas vraiment surprenant, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel tu étais. Tu m'as dit que tu restais et tu es tombé comme une masse."

"Ah. Je suppose que je n'ai pas mentionné pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu voulais dormir ici ? Tu as dit que tu aimais mes meubles."

"Pardon ?"

"Mes meubles. Enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Tu étais très catégorique sur le fait que tu aimais le contenu de ma chambre."

"Oh."

"Oh ? Est-ce que ça signifie quelque chose pour toi Gauvain ?"

"Non. Définitivement non. Je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Très bien."

"Lancelot ?"

"Mmm ?"

"Tu dors toujours torse nu en présence d'autres personnes ?"

()()()

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lancelot fit de son mieux pour agir normalement en présence de Gauvain, mais avoir eu l'homme endormi dans son lit à côté de lui avait changé quelque chose à son calme habituel. Il avait perdu son flegme et se sentait de mauvaise humeur, et bien qu'il en connaissait parfaitement la raison, il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ses problèmes.

Alors il essaya de se concentrer sur les visites de Gauvain, quand il venait pour montrer une nouvelle paire de chaussures, ou démonter ses capacités de jongleur avec des oranges, ou demander à Lancelot de raconter ce qui s'était passé lors de la chasse matinale, ou encore savoir si Lancelot n'avait jamais entendu parler de Thomas Le Barde – parce que Gauvain avait entendu dire que l'homme avait battu quelqu'un aux assiettes chinoises, et il avait toujours senti qu'il avait de l'aptitude pour un tel art et voulait des leçons, ou un tournoi, Lancelot n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

Les semaines passèrent sans aucune révélation soudaine pour Lancelot, et il commença à considérer l'idée que Gauvain avait tout simplement perdu l'esprit et qu'il arrivait très bien à le dissimuler la plupart du temps.

()()()

Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi et Lancelot était en train de lire près du feu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment et que Gauvain se jeta à l'intérieur. Il claqua immédiatement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle, l'oreille collée au bois, restant comme ça pendant au moins au minute avant de se relever et de se tourner vers Lancelot.

" 'Soir" dit-il crânement, abaissant un chapeau inexistant vers le chevalier perplexe.

"J'espère" dit lentement Lancelot en posant son livre, "que tu as une sorte d'explication autre que le fait que tu aies décidé que c'était un moyen privilégié d'annoncer ta présence aux autres."

Gauvain se mit à rire. "Si je voulais commencer une nouvelle tendance dans les salutations sociales, tu serais le premier à le savoir, je te le promets." Il se rapprocha pour se tenir devant le feu. "Je me cache. D'une fille."

Lancelot vit le bonheur qu'il avait eu à voir apparaitre le chevalier se rabaisser quelque peu, ce qui tendait à arriver à chaque fois qu'il était question de Gauvain et des femmes.

"Pourquoi donc ? Ça ne te ressemble pas Gauvain" dit-il sèchement, et l'autre rit encore plus.

"Elle est amoureuse de moi. Aucune idée du pourquoi" dit-il avec un clin d'œil, et Lancelot ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il se penchait en arrière dans son fauteuil. Gauvain continua "elle est nouvelle à travailler au château. Elle m'amenait mes repas ces derniers jours, que je lui demande ou non, apparaissant de tous côtés comme une sorte d'elfe. C'est franchement très surprenant."

"Et tu n'es pas du tout intéressé ?" Lancelot se détestait pour avoir laissé échapper ces mots, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir utilisé un ton assez désinvolte, et n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

"Pas mon genre" répondit Gauvain avec désinvolture. Il frappa Lancelot sur l'épaule. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour une femme dans ma vie quand je t'ai toi, pas vrai ?"

Lancelot cligna des yeux. "Um" répondit-il, mais le jeune homme était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce et pointait sa tête par la porte pour vérifier.

"La voie est libre" murmura-t-il avant de sourire à Lancelot. "Merci mon cher."

Lancelot avait compris depuis longtemps que la désinvolture était le pain et le beurre de Gauvain. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans l'expression de Gauvain, un changement microscopique que Lancelot avait à peine entraperçu avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il voulut passer outre, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Gauvain disait ou faisait quelque chose qui le prenait par surprise, lui donnait quelque chose à espérer.

De faux espoirs, toujours de faux espoirs se dit Lancelot, comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois, ce fut trop.

Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil, ou l'épuisement dû à leur session d'entrainement du matin même, ou peut-être était-ce simplement le poids de toutes ces pensées inexprimées qui faisaient pression sur lui, mais il ne put finalement en supporter davantage. Qu'importe la raison, Lancelot se sentit perdre son emprise sur son calme habituel, alors qu'une multitude de sentiments se battait pour se libérer, des sentiments qu'il avait tellement été habitué à enfouir profondément. Il se leva, se déplaçant sans y penser, comme dans un rêve.

"Gauvain !"

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, et se retourna pour faire face à Lancelot.

"Mmm ?"

Lancelot le dévisagea, son esprit dans un état proche du chaos alors qu'il luttait pour isoler exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait tellement de choses à articuler, tant de choses importantes, mais la peur qui avait gardé ces choses sous clé pendant si longtemps était tout aussi forte aujourd'hui.

Alors Lancelot choisit la seule chose qu'il pensait être en mesure de demander sans perdre pied.

"Qu'y a-t-il dans ma chambre ?"

Les sourcils de Gauvain se levèrent de surprise. "Je te demande pardon, quoi ?"

"Ma chambre, Gauvain. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Je sais que tu inventes des raisons pour être ici, et la nuit où tu as séjourné ici tu m'as dit que ça avait un rapport avec le contenu. Je ne comprends pas et la curiosité me rend fou." Lancelot criait presque. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver à propos de quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter désormais. "Alors s'il-te-plait, pour l'amour de Dieu, pourrais-tu me sortir de ma misère et me le dire !"

Il y eut une pause alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Puis Gauvain expira haut et fort, les yeux baissés. La gaieté, qui avait transpiré de chacun de ses mouvements quelques secondes plus tôt, disparut sans laisser de trace. Ce changement rapide et spectaculaire chez quelqu'un d'aussi vif que Gauvain sembla presque choquant pour Lancelot, d'autant plus que c'était sa simple question qui l'avait causé.

"Tu as raison bien sûr" répondit Gauvain avec lassitude. "À propos de mes raisons inventées." Il posa une main contre le mur pour s'y appuyer, puis sembla changer d'avis et se redressa à nouveau, tout en restant fixer le sol.

Gauvain semblait si inhabituellement vaincu que Lancelot ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il sentit sa confusion et son mécontentement le quitter d'un coup. "Je ne comprends pas" admit-il doucement.

Le chevalier leva les yeux. Son visage était empreint de détermination et la dureté qui y était revenue le faisait ressembler à nouveau à son moi-naturel. "Je suppose que je ne peux pas l'éviter pour toujours." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et se détourna de Lancelot. "C'est toi Lancelot. Pas la chambre. Tu passes trop de temps ici, c'est tout."

Lancelot n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été frappé. "Moi ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il vit Gauvain faire un hochement de tête.

"La façon que tu as de – " Il s'arrêta, comme pour rassembler ses pensées, puis recommença. "Quand je suis avec toi je suis… confus, je suppose. Je suis nerveux et agité et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer à chaque fois que tu jettes un regard dans ma direction. Et on pourrait penser que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais ça ne me semble jamais suffisant. C'est comme si tu… m'enivrais." Il fit une pause, puis se racla la gorge. "S'il te plait, ne me fais pas dire plus de ce genre de choses."

Gauvain lui tournait toujours le dos, et à cet instant Lancelot aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir son visage. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de dire quelque chose, mais il avait l'impression que l'oxygène avait quitté ses poumons et la seule chose qu'il se trouva en mesure de dire fut un calme "oh."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un meilleur mot que 'oh' ?" Gauvain se tourna finalement vers Lancelot, un air épuisé sur le visage. "Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose pour moi."

Lancelot essaya à nouveau et se trouva en mesure de parler, bien que pas tout à fait avec la gravité qu'il espérait. Il avait quelques difficultés à traiter ce qui venait de se passer, alors à la place il prit une route différente. "Gauvain, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi ? Cela aurait surement été le choix le plus rationnel."

"Je suppose que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait sembler… hors de l'ordinaire…" Gauvain se tut, son visage trahissant à quel point il savait que ces mots étaient ridicules. Il haussa les épaules. "Le recul n'est pas quelque chose que je possède, ni la clarté de pensée. Ta faute, vraiment."

"Eh bien" murmura Lancelot, le bref éclat d'amusement qu'il avait face à cette situation n'aidant pas à ralentir les battements violents de son cœur.

"Lancelot ?" dit doucement Gauvain. "Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup à me sortir de ma misère."

"Eh bien" répéta Lancelot, et le brouhaha chaotique de ses pensées céda la place à une prise de conscience dont il fut persuadé avec une certitude absolue. "J'ai été indiciblement, et d'une manière inexcusable, idiot."

"Tout à l'heure ?"

"Depuis le jour où nous sommes arrivés ici."

"Si tu le dis." Gauvain fixait Lancelot, et ce dernier vit qu'il attendait une sorte de clarification.

"J'aurais dû le comprendre" continua à se réprimander Lancelot. "Cela nous aurait épargné beaucoup de tourments à tous les deux."

"Eh bien, je sais pourquoi ce serait vrai dans mon cas" répondit Gauvain, se trouvant légèrement amusé malgré tout, "mais est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que ta curiosité en ce qui concerne ma fascination pour ta chambre a été à l'origine d'une douleur insoutenable et que cette souffrance pourrait être assimilée à un tourment ? Parce que je m'excuse, mais franchement Lancelot, ça frôle le pitoyable."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça, je… enfin si. En quelque sorte. Mais pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça." Il fronça les sourcils.

Gauvain secoua lentement la tête, regardant Lancelot dans la confusion la plus totale. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu racontes Lancelot."

"Le fait est" commença Lancelot, avant de s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, ne savait pas s'il possédait la force et le calme nécessaire pour le formuler d'une façon cohérente. Gauvain était doué avec les mots, la personne la plus charismatique que Lancelot ait jamais rencontré, même quand – comme en cet instant – ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait lui causer de la peine.

Lancelot était un homme de pensée, au point où vivre dans sa tête pouvait le rendre aveugle à la réalité. C'est une chose qu'il comprenait sur lui-même et malgré tout il tombait dans le piège très souvent, comme maintenant. Lancelot savait que parfois la pensée pure n'était pas suffisante, et que quelque chose de plus substantiel était nécessaire.

Alors il couvrit la distance entre eux en deux enjambées, s'immobilisant à seulement quelques pouces de Gauvain. Ce dernier le fixait, un mélange de confusion et de méfiance dans son expression qui le rendait si étrangement vulnérable que Lancelot ne put le supporter.

Ils entrèrent en collision, et alors que Lancelot pressait ses lèvres contre celles de Gauvain il essaya de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à articuler; tout ce que Gauvain et ses stupides visites signifiaient pour lui, la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps et sur tellement de choses, et le fait que malgré toutes leurs différences, leurs incompréhensions, et leurs disputes sur les sujets les plus stupides qui leurs faisaient perdre un temps fou, pour une fois ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

Lancelot se redressa finalement et prit un peu de recul afin de mieux voir l'homme en face de lui. "Tu vois ?" demanda-t-il, ses mains reposant sur les épaules de Gauvain.

"Ah. Oui. Oui, je pense que je vois" dit Gauvain, un sourire éclairant ses traits. "Nous ne sommes que des idiots, toi et moi."

"C'est l'idée" répondit Lancelot, avant de se mettre à rire. "Veux-tu que je te trouve quelques excuses pour les moments que tu vas passer ici dans les temps à venir ?"

"Je pensais prendre 'il y a un lynx errant dans les couloirs avec l'intention de se venger des chevaliers qui ont tué son frère' comme excuse" répliqua Gauvain, souriant à Lancelot. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pense que ça pourrait faire l'affaire."

"Va pour le lynx alors" convint Gauvain, avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
